


someday my prince will come

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve is running late.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 22
Collections: 1 Million Words' BINGO





	someday my prince will come

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words bingo. Prompt “once upon a time”

Growing up in the 80s, Noelani never saw a Disney princess that looked like her. They were all tall, mostly blonde and, even to her young eyes, way too fond of sitting around waiting for a prince to come. Even as a kid, she already knew she was never going to be tall, was never going to look like one of those princesses and, with a fierce independent streak aided and abetted by her Uncle Ukumu, who told her all the traditional Hawaiian legends, she never really cared if a handsome prince came along. 

She knew she was enough all by herself, she didn't need any of those Disney "once upon a times" to be happy. 

Except today, she's feeling a little bit like Cinderella. 

She didn't need a fairy godmother to get her this dress; she bought and paid for it all with her own money, thank you very much. A significant amount of her own money too but when she'd tried it on, seen the effect that it had on her skin and her eyes, the way that it clung to her as if it had been made for her, she'd handed over her credit card without thinking twice. She'd taken her time with her hair and her makeup, the heels that she was wearing gave her a little extra height without being too uncomfortable and she was looking forward to Anna's wedding, to seeing all her old friends from Oahu State again. It had been far too long since they'd all been in one place at the same time. 

All she's missing is the handsome prince. 

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, to have Steve go into work during the morning and pick her up in time to get to the wedding. Of course, Five-0 life being what it is, he'd got pulled into a case, had ended up calling her and telling her to head to the venue, he'd meet her there. Now it's only a few minutes until the wedding is meant to start and she's finding herself hoping that Anna's going to be a little bit more than fashionably late, otherwise the next murder Five-0 investigates will be Steve's, and there'll be a very short list of suspects. 

She's busy considering the most painful ways that she can make him pay when Jessica, another friend of Anna's from Oahu State, one of the girls that Noelani had never actually really liked that much, freezes as she looks at something over Noelani's shoulder. "Oh my god, who is that?" she murmurs, appreciation in every note of her voice, and everyone in their group turns to follow her gaze. 

And right then, Noelani knows what it's like to be a princess from one of those fairy tales. 

Because Steve’s eyes land right on her and it must take him a second to realise that it's her. But when he does, he stops dead in his tracks and the smile that spreads across his face makes Noelani wish she'd got one of this dress in every colour. His lips clearly form the word, "Wow," and then he's making his way across the lawn, more speedily this time, like he can't spend another second away from her. 

Considering the man can wear a tuxedo, Noelani is just fine with that. 

"I'm so sorry," are the first words out of his mouth as he slips his arm around her waist, leans down to press his lips against hers. "We got a lead and the guy ran so there was a whole chase and I had to... you know what, never mind." He kisses her lips again. "You look beautiful." His hand skims down her side, low onto her hip and around, maybe a little lower than is strictly polite in company. Noelani still can't find it in herself to complain. 

"You can make it up to me later," she tells him, only half joking. 

He, however, takes it completely seriously. "Yes, ma'am." He turns his attention to her friends then, and Noelani takes a certain teenagery type delight in the way that they are all staring at him. "Ladies, I'm sorry to be so late, I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you all, finally. Noelani's told me so much about you..." He extends his hand to each one of them, gets their names and even manages to remember some facts that Noelani has told him about some of them. He's at his most charming and Noelani finds herself biting back a grin. 

Until, that is, a bell rings, telling them to find a seat. Steve holds out his elbow and Noelani slips her hand inside, lets him lead her towards the chairs. "I think you were a hit," she tells him and he shrugs with the arm that's not linked with hers. 

"Couldn't let my girl down, now, could I?" he asks. "You really do look amazing, by the way." His eyes move up and down her body and his lips curl in a slow smile. "Wow."

"You said that already." She's grinning when she says it. A man of few words Steve might be, but it's not often that she sees him quite so speechless. 

"I think you need to consider the possibility I might need to say it again." He makes sure she's sitting comfortably, then undoes the button on his tuxedo jacket, sits down beside her. "Many times," he adds, leaning in and kissing her cheek before taking one of her hands in both of his. "I really am sorry for keeping you waiting."

She smiles at that, takes her own opportunity to look him up and down. "It's okay," she says. "You're worth waiting for."

She doesn't just mean today. 

And when he smiles that smile that's just for her, whispers, "So are you," as he kisses her again, she knows he means the same thing.


End file.
